robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Music
Operation Music is a mission that started on the 20th of July and end on the 29th 2014. It will be about the RPA hyjaking the Cruise Ship at the Music Jam and stealing everything there without being noticed. It will require a lot of training and stealth. Timeline/Progress '7/20/14' Bongi6 tells Ballono about a plan he made, and went to steal the files from the EPF, so that he could use them for the RPA. Bongi6 and Ballono infiltrate the Engine Room, and shut down the security systems. However, they run into some security guards, and are forced to run. Ballono finds a spare Soundstudio and takes it. He also finds a beach chair and takes it. Agent Titanium and Agent B worked together to get more things they need in the Engine Room. They stole some coal from the fireplace, one of the wrenches that were there, and they stole some of the files from the computer. They learned that the only way to hijack the ship was to get to the place where the steering wheel is. However, they run into a few EPF agents. Bongi6 and Titanium get on their motorbikes, and escape. Then Ballono comes. They planned to hijack the ship. Meanwhile, Agent L attempted to hijack the ship. However, the EPF went after him. '7/21/14' Nothing happened on this day. '7/22/14' Agent Unknown sneaks into the ship and breaks into the Engine Room. He cuts the wires to the ship and runs away, however the ship keeps moving as Agent Omega X fixes them. Unknown is surprised as he thought Omega was on vacation but his vacation ended, after a strong battle, Unknown causes the ship to hit an iceberg. Luckily nothing happens but the money on the ship has fallen off, Unknown battles for the money but Omega X gets there first, he takes it, jumps back onto the ship and drives it on to continue it's journey leaving Unknown stranded on the iceberg! '7/23/14' Guided by his good heart, Agent Omega X put his Jet Pack on and rescued Unknown, taking him to the Cruise Ship. However, as soon as they arrived to their next destination, Unknown and the rest of RPA Agents were kicked out of the Ship. However (and surprisingly), Omega X also left the Ship. He then headed to the RPA HQ, stole the things the RPA stole from the Engine Room, returned to the Ship in a sec and put the stuff back in place. However, when Omega X was at the RPA HQ, Unknown snuck back in again. But, since the ship restarted his journey, Unknown was left alone until the ship arrived to their next destination. But Agent B went back and took everything he stole, and hid it somewhere. (not the RPA HQ). '7/24/14' Nothing happened on this day. '7/25/14' Agent Unknown teleports onto the Cruise Ship and dresses up as a security guard and tells people to leave since it's about to hit an iceberg, but when they all get off he steals the ship and drives it towards the RPA HQ, when he gets back, Omega X realizes that it's missing and decides to go and search for it. Agent Unknown, Bon Chaos, and Future/Galaxy/Universe start robbing the cruise ship. Omega X then fights Agent Unknown and he faints. They take him to the RPA HQ and heal him. The three then rob many buildings. THEY meet Fluttergon in the Dance Club. A mysterious figure that is not Omega X attacks Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe in the Book Room. The same figure attacks Agent Unknown. They all go to the RPA HQ. Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe finds a body swap potion in a safe. Meanwhile, Omega X finds out who the mysterious figure is and get surprised, wondering how could it be. Besides, Omega X gives a press conference in which he promises that the SPA New Director's Identity will be revealed when Operation: Music is over. Agent B later makes a comeback, and unplugs the power cable, and uses his EPF (or RPA) comm gear to hack into the control computer, and take control over it. Then he made it so that the RPA mainframe computer could be used to control it. The cruise ship then loses power, but the RPA HQ controls it giving the RPA complete control over it. Now the RPA can do anything with it, and only the RPA can pilot it now. Trivia *Operation: Music is the first, and so far ''only ''mission which doesn't have a Club Penguin-related logo. *This mission is based on the Music Jam 2014. Free Items Agents Taking Part In The Mission * Agent Nintendo * Agent Black Puffle * Agent Titanium * Agent Unknown * Agent B * Agent L *Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe Enemy Agents Taking Part In The Mission *Agent Omega X Gallery Sneak Peeks DanceOThonBackground.png|A hint at the Operation. Stamps *Agent Nintendo stamp - By meeting Agent Nintendo (hard) *Agent Black Puffle stamp - By meeting agent Black Puffle (hard) *Agent Titanium stamp - By meeting Agent Titanium (hard) *Agent Unknown stamp - By meeting Agent Unknown (hard) *Agent B stamp - By meeting Agent B (hard) *Agent L stamp - By meeting Agent L (hard) *Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe stamp - By meeting Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe (hard) *Omega X Penguin stamp - By meeting Omega X in his Penguin Form (hard) *Keyboard stamp - By seeing Keyboard in game (hard) *Fluttergon stamp - By meeting Fluttergon (extreme) *Omega X Hedgehog stamp - By meeting Omega X in his Hedgehog Form (extreme) *Music Puffle stamp - Get a Music Puffle (extreme) Agent Nintendo Spotted 1.JPG 2.JPG 3.JPG Agent Black Puffle Spotted File:Music3.png|Agent Black Puffle Spotted during the mission. Agentblackpufflespotted.png|Agent Black Puffle spotted during the mission after finishing a robbery. msic.png|Agent Black Puffle spotted during the mission. Yupyup.png|Agent Black Puffle spotted with other agents ambushing Agent Omega X. Agent Titanium Spotted File:Robber unite.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted during the mission. Commissoning.png|Agent Titanium spotted during the mission. oncerobber.PNG|Agent Titanium being a patriot while being spotted in the mission. Progress.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted during the mission in the middle of a robbery he's doing. TN.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted with Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe during the mission. wait.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted in the Pizza Parlor while getting chased by a police officer. Robbery.PNG|Agent B, Ballono, and Agent Titanium robbing the pizza parlor. Agent Unknown Spotted yupyup.png|Agent Unknown Spotted with other agents ambushing Agent Omega X. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (11).PNG|Agent Unknown VS Agent Omega X! Best Rob Ever!.PNG|Agent Unknown dancing with other RPA agents making a parody of 'Best Day Ever!' Bestrobever.PNG|Agent Unknown dancing with Agent Bon Chaos and Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe on the Music Cruise. Agent B Spotted File:Spotted.png|Bongi6 spotted in the mission on Blizzard. File:Y.png File:Got_it.png File:Ya.png|Agent B, getting everything he stole that was returned back. File:Bwaha.png|Agent B taking out the power. File:AB.png|Agent B hacking the ship. Robbery.PNG|Agent B, Agent Titanium, and Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe robbing the pizza parlor. Agent L Spotted agentlsneakpeeks.png agentlsneakpeeks2.png agentlsneakpeeks3.png Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe and Keyboard Spotted File:Baa.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe spotted during the mission with his puffle Keyboard. File:HighClearance.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe with Keyboard saying he can't wait to be promoted to High Clearance. File:BOWTOME!.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe robbing the Pizza Parlor. File:BallonoBeach.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe sitting in his new beach chair. TN.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe spotted with Agent Titanium during the mission.|link=File:TN.PNG ROB.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe having his 'best rob ever'. Yupyup.png|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe spotted with other agents ambushing Agent Omega X. Robbery.PNG|Agent B, Ballono, and Agent Titanium robbing the pizza parlor. Catpuffle.PNG|Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe in the Orange Tabby Cat Costume. Agent Omega X Spotted Omega X Spotted - Operation Music.PNG|Agent Omega X spotted explaining the reason of his hair, shoes and Jet-Pack colors changing. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (2).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted explaining that the RPA could attack the Cruise at any moment. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (3).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted quoting Spider-Man's famous sentence. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (4).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted ordering his food at the Cruise Ship. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (5).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted cheering everyone to use SoundStudio. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (6).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted sitting on a particular chair...|link=http://robber-penguin-agency.wikia.com/wiki/Ballono%27s_Beach_Chair Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (7).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted explaining why did he change his clothes for the party. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (8).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted discovering the mess Agent Nintendo caused with the controls earlier. (SPOILER: He fixed it!) Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (9).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted surprised by what he found when he went to the RPA HQ to recover the items Agent B stole from the Engine Ship! (SPOILER: He got the items anyway.) Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (10).PNG|Agent Omega X spotted returning the items Agent B stole earlier. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (11).PNG|Agent Omega X VS Agent Unknown! Yupyup.png|Agent Omega X spotted being ambushed by Agent Unknown, Agent Black Puffle and Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe. Omega X Spotted - Operation Music (12).PNG|Agent Omega X mocking the RPA asking if he's too much of a challenge for them. All while sitting in the RPA Director's chair at the RPA HQ. Category:RPA Missions